1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 8-quinolyl carbanilates and particularly selected novel 8-quinolyl esters of carbanilic acid and di-8-quinolyl esters of arylenedicarbamic acid possessing activity against a broad spectrum of bacteria and fungi, as well as methods for the preparation thereof.
The compounds of this invention find advantageous biostatic utility as fungistats and bacteriostats in soap and shampoo formulations and as preservatives and/or disinfectants in various industrial and agricultural preparations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preparations containing certain 8-quinolyl and 8-quinaldyl carbamates and carbanilates as active ingredients for combatting pests have been described in U.S. Pat. NO. 3,538,099. The use of 0-(2-lower alkyl-8-quinolyl) N-methylcarbamate as an insecticide was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,538. In addition the bactericidal and bacteriostatic properties of certain 8-hydroxyquinoline derivatives have been generally known.
Nevertheless, notwithstanding the known utility of certain compounds it remains impossible to predict the biological activity of a member of a chemical class such as 8-quinolyl or 8-quinaldyl carbamates and carbanilates from the performance of certain members of that class. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,538 points out that the insecticidal and acaricidal properties of 0-(2-methyl-8-quinolyl) N-methylcarbamate are particularly surprising in view of the fact that the isomeric 2-methyl-5-quinolyl N-methylcarbamate fails to show such activities.
However, there exists an ever increasing need for compounds having fungicidal and bactericidal properties for use in various industrial, agricultural, medical and consumer applications. The need for developing a diversity of such compounds becomes particularly important when taking into consideration the necessity of evaluating as great a number as possible to ascertain those which will comply with requirements of safety, overall effectiveness, compatibility with environmental needs and the like while affording an alternative source of compounds for remedial preparations.